Amour Puanteurs
by kinggum88
Summary: Ash and his friends are in their 20s. Misty is dating a guy name Anston. Ash visits Cerulean city as he is on a month break. Ash wants to meet Misty since they were close friends and haven't seen each other for two years. Is it AAMRN? Read and Review plea
1. THE GROWN MAN

Amour Puanteurs 

Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon, but I do own couple of baseball autographs, WAHOO!

My 2nd attempt on a Romance Fic, if this one really sucks like the previous one, then I give up.

* * *

What's it about: Étant dans des amour Puanteurs. Being in Love stinks. You know it, it's total crapshoot, it could be good times, it could be miserable times. Ash and rest of the characters are in their 20s now. Ash has become a Pokemon master (Why am i not surprised ?), Misty has officially become the Gym Leader of Cerulean, her sisters all got married except for Misty, she was currently dating some guy. Ash and Misty haven't talk to each other for 2 years, no they weren't mad at each other, they just been busy with their works, yes when you become a Pokemon Master, you got to travel around a lot, sign those autographs, and when you got a reputation as a great Water Pokemon trainer, every trainer would come to Cerulean to try and defeat Misty. Brock had many ups and downs when it comes to relationship, but when it was all said and done, Brock was married and has become a famous Pokemon Breeder who also had his own television show. Ash's mother, Delia, got herself a nice man (No, not Professor Oak, Professor is dead, the old guy can't live forever you know) and Ash has a half-brother and half-sister. Guess what the name of Ash's half-sister is ? Yes, it's Ashley alright. Tracey, he married Misty's oldest sister, Lily (i think she's the oldest, if i'm wrong, please correct me). Max has become a Pokemon trainer and now in his late teenage years, and his father promised him that Max can take over as Pelletburg Gym leader when Max turns 21. May, has become a Pokemon Coordinator, May and Misty became good friends, while Max is travelling around Hoenn Region and nobody knows where exactly. Oh by the way, Gary has taken over Samuel Oak's place and is now the professor of Pallet Town, not as famous as his grandfather was, but was still a good professor.

Ages

Ash- 24

Misty- 24

Brock- 29

Tracey- 29

May- 21

Delia K.- 42 (she had Ash when she was 18, ok ?)

Lily- 30

Anston (no, not Ashton, Anston, he's the guy dating Misty) - 23

Samantha (Brock's Wife)- 28

Gary- 24

Anthony (Ash's half brother)-6

Ashley (Ash's half sister)-3

Jayson (Delia K. husband)-44

(Sorry, i know, a lot of chracters, i don't know how i'm going to use them but i will try to use them as much as possible)

* * *

It was a very hot day. It was around 105 degree F, if you can handle the heat, it was a great weather for you. Riding on a Small Ship, the 6 foot tall with a dark blue hair, looked around. During his earlier years, he had black hair, but as he gotten older, his hair mysterious turned into darkish blue hair, but you could still see some black hair in him. He was here, he haven't been here since he won the Cup when he was around 11, and he was actually assigned to be here to have a meeting with gym leaders, but also came to see the hall of Heroes museum. ''Orange Islands, wow, still the same place'' Ash thought. He was here, Pemmelo Island. He still remembers the battle very well, even if it was almost 13 years ago. His best friend, Pikachu, back then, a thin mean Electricity Machine, beat Dragonite, a lengendary Dragon Pokemon in the last battle in order to win the Orange Ieague cup. Pikachu now, wasn't as thin as he was, he's became a fatter rat, his quick attack or agility was not as good as it was before, but he has became more of a Power Pokemon, his electric attacks were way stronger than any Raichu's, and his tackle attack looked like a Football tackle. Ash walked inside the Pemmelo Hall of Heroes, and saw a photo of himself when he was 11, along with Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Tauras and Lapras. That victory was sweeter because back then, he had two of his best friends, Misty and Tracey. It's been a long time since Ash talked to both of them, last Ash heard was Tracey married Misty's sister, and Misty took over Cerulean Gym.

After he got out of the museum, he had to go to a building where a meeting was being held. When he entered the room, bunch of Orange Island Gym leaders stood up and greeted one of the greatest Pokemon trainers of all time, and PLF (Pokemon League Federations) put him in charged to make each leagues out there even better.

''Thanks, it's good seeing you leaders here again, i see your still Gym Leaders Rudy and Danny, remember me ? I was that small 11 year old when i battle you guys'' Ash said, remembering the good old days.

''Oh i definitley remember you, i liked that girl Misty, how is she anyways ?'' Rudy asked.

''OH, i haven't talk to her in couple of years'' Ash said, kind of disappointed.

''Really ? I thought you guys were going to end up with each other'' Danny said and Rudy nodded.

''Well, we been busy. Now let's start this meeting '' Ash said in a serious voice.

* * *

She was waiting in a Italian Restuarant. He was late once again, and she was not a happy camper. She had long orange hair and everybody knew her in Cerulean, and was popular in few other Kanto cities. He suddenly ran as fast as he could.

''What took you so long Anston ?'' the girl asked. ''i'm Sorry Misty, Tracey and I...'' Anston was interrupted by Misty's yelling. ''It's all About You and Tracey, Right ? You spent a lot of time with him, but not with me. Look i'm not in the mood to eat anymore, i will be expecting some flowers, chocolates, and a sorry note in front of my house by tomorrow morning'' Misty said leaving his boyfriend alone in the restuarant.

Anston looked her leave, he showed no expression.

''Hell with her, i'm here now and i'm going to eat'' Anston said to himself.

* * *

Back in Misty's house.

''I don't get it, all these men i'm dating don't either care for me or just idiots'' Misty told May, who has become good friends. May is a Pokemon coordinater here in Cerulean.

''I think your just being picky. I know how great Ash is or was, but Anston is not a bad guy you know'' May said, while eating some chocolate.

''What's Ash got to do with this ?'' Misty asked her with a weird expression on her face.

''Yeah, you guys never really dated, but deep in your hearts, you both knew you liked each other. And you trying to find someone just like Ash'' May told her.

'Your Crazy'' Misty said.

''Really ? Then why don't you like any of the men you dated ? You complain about how much they don't care for you, but you don't really care that much for the men you date either'' May said.

''Fine, you got me there, but like i said, what does Ash got to do with this ?'' Misty asked her the same question again.

''I already told you, you trying to find someone just like Ash. Look at Anston for a minute. They got similar names, they both have black hair..'' May was interrupted by Misty.

''Actually Ash's hair is darkish blue now'' Misty correcting her.

''You See, your totally obsessed with Ash. I sometimes wonder why you guys never dated'' May said.

''Because he was my best friend and he thought of me as his best friend too.'' Misty said.

''And you both liked each other and you know that, just scared to ruin your so called ''great'' friendship. But let me continue. You took care of Ash, despite being same age, Ash was immature. Now your dating Anston who is younger than you and you trying to do the same thing that you did with Ash.'' May said.

''1 year different, wow, so Anston is a year younger. Besides, if i'm looking for someone just like ''ASH '', then why don't i like Anston that much ?'' Misty asked her younger friend.

''Because Anston might kind of resemble Ash to you, but Anston is no Ash, and you know it Misty'' May answered her question.

''Look, i got to go back to the Gym'' Misty said, with her mind all confused.

* * *

After the meeting, Ash told PLF that he was going to take a month vacation because he was tired of all these meetings and signing everyone's autograph.

So he went back to Pallet Town, to see his mom, his half-siblings, and his best friend, Brock who now lived in Pallet Town. Pallet Town became a bigger town, and Ash Ketchum's name definitley made it more known in the Kanto Region.

As Ash entered his old house, his half-siblings ran up to him.

''ASH'' the 3 year old girl ran up to him and hugged him.

''Ashley, that you ? wow your growing up so fast.'' Ash said hugging her back and tickling her, making the little girl laugh hard.

The older boy, who was 6 years old, also ran up to him, and asked ''DID YOU CAPTURE ANY NEW POKEMON ASH ?''

''No Anthony, i was too busy. Don't worry about it, the next Pokemon i capture will be yours'' Ash told him half brother who was 18 years younger than him.

''Really ? You Promise ?'' Anthony said in excitement.

''I Promise''

And Ash's mom, Delia, who rarely saw her son these days, ran up to him and hugged her.

''Oh Ashton''

''Mom, take it easy''.

Behind her, was the man that made Ash's mom life happier. Ash respected Jayson a lot, while Ash did not think of Jayson as his father, Ash still respected him.

''Ash, you looking great'' Jayson said as they both greeted each other with handshake.

''Thanks Jay, Mom, I'm going to stay here for a month, taking a break, you don't mind, right Jay ?'' Ash asked.

''OF Course i don't mind, it would be good to talk to a man in this house for a change'' Jayson replied, with Anthony giving him looks.

''Son, your too young to be a man '' Jayson replied back with a laughter.

Delia was all happy that Ash was going to stay for a month. ''Ashton, you do not know how great it is that your going to stay here for a while, it's going to be like old times''.

Ash smiled back at her, and said ''Well, i think i'm going to meet up with Brock, there's a lot of catching up to do.''

''Can i come Ash ?'' Ashley said in a sweet little voice that a 3 year olds usually have.

''Sure'' as they both leave the house, with Ash playing jokes with Ashley and Ashley laughing like a goofball.

* * *

Ash holding her sister in the back, came to a house that said ''Slate Residents''.

Ash knock the door, and a beautiful looking lady opened the door and said ''Hi, may i help you ?''

'' Yeah, i'm Ash, i'm Brock's friend and i was won...'' Ash was interrupted by Brock.

''ASH, WOW, MY OLD FRIEND, COME ON IN'' Brock said.

* * *

They were talking in the couch.

''Wow Brock, so they gave you your own TV Show ?'' Ash asked.

''Yeah, the ratings are pretty good too may i add.'' Brock said.

''Wow Brock, you got a great life here man, you got a good looking wife, well known Pokemon breeder with your own TV show'' Ash said, complimenting Brock and his wife.

''Well, your life is great too, i mean come on, My Friend is a Pokemon Master'' Brock said.

''It's not that great, my love life can't get any emptier'' Ash said.

''Yeah, but don't you got a lot of girls that follow you and stuff like that ? I bet there's even a girl who stalks you'' Brock said jokling.

''Yeah i do go on dates, but nothing really much after that'' Ash said.

''Wait, don't tell me you still like Misty ? I mean i was shocked when Tracey when you guys were 17 told me you guys liked each other but he actually made sense'' Brock said.

''I don't know if i like Misty or not anymore, i haven't seen her in a long time. How is she doing anyways ? Last i heard about her was she took over the Cerulean Gym.'' Ash said.

''She's just like you, been busy a lot of times, on dates a lot but nothing more. Maybe you should go to Cerulean and meet up with her.'' Brock suggested.

''What ? You crazy ? I haven't seen her for like 2 years, and out of nowhere, you expect me to go up there, and say ''What's up Misty ?'' ?'' Ash said.

''umm..Sure yeah, that works'' Brock said, nodding his head.

''Who's Miss-tee ?'' Ashley asked her older brother.

''That's the girl your brother likes'' Brock said with a laughter.

''Ash and umm..Miss-Tee sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'' Ashley sang with a laughter.

''Wow, Smart girl'' Brock said.

''Dammit Brock, knock it off'' Ash told him.

''So You going to Cerulean or what ?'' Brock told him.

''Probably not, but i'm probably going to call her. Well i got to go man, it's been a long day, this Gym Leader Rudy was going crazy about the new rule i suggested'' Ash said, as he and Ashley were leaving.

''Alright Ash, take care of yourself, don't forget to tell Misty that you love her'' Brock said.

''Oh Shut up Brock '' Ash said leaving Brock's House.

* * *

Alright, that was chapter 1, i know i know, it's not the best out there. 


	2. THE IMMATURE KID ALL GROWN UP

Amour Puanteurs 

Disclaimer: No I do not Own Pokemon, but I do own a PS2.

* * *

It was a long day for the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time. He was tired after arguing with Rudy all day. He laid back in his bed, he was happy that he was back home and taking a long needed vacation. But he still wasn't that happy. When he started out as that little immature 10 year old Pokemon trainer, his goal was to become a Pokemon master and he thought it would be the happiest thing to happen to his life. But he was wrong, yes he was happy when he became a Pokemon master, but it wasn't the happiest thing to happen to his life. That happiest thing in his life still hasn't happen though. And that happiest thing in his life was being with Misty. He hasn't seen her for two years, and Misty was a huge part of Ash's success. Last time Ash saw Misty was when Ash was put in charge of PLF. Ash missed her a lot, and despite telling Brock that he doesn't know if he still likes Misty or not, deep in his heart, he knew that it wasn't just a crush, but it was more than that. Suddenly, Ashley entered Ash's room.

"Ashley, you need your sleep" Ash told his younger sister.

"I can't sleep, there's a monster in my room" Ashley told him.

"Oh Come on Ashley, there is no monster in your room" Ash said

"Can I sleep with you, please" The Little girl begged.

"Oh Alright, but only for tonight" Ash told her.

Ashley went up to Ash's bed and cuddled. Ash looked at his younger sister sleeping peacefully. Last time he saw Ashley was few months ago, but even if it was few months ago, he noticed Ashley growing up so fast. It seemed like yesterday when Ash and his back then 3 year old half-brother Anthony looked at their new sister Ashley. He realizes that everyone is growing, Anthony, Ashley, his mother growing old, and he also realize he wasn't that same immature kid during his teenage years, heck he wasn't even a kid anymore, he was a grown man now but deep inside, he still felt like a 10 year. He then went back to thinking about Misty and soon felled asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Misty woke up and opened the door. There were no sign of flowers, chocolates, and a note. Misty being Misty, was mad and said "What a Jerk" to her self and slammed the door. She sat on the couch, she couldn't stop thinking about Ash after what May told her yesterday.

* * *

Ash, Ashley, and Anthony were all eating their cereal. Delia looked at her three children proudly, watching Ashley and Anthony imitating their older brother Ash eating his cereal. She couldn't help but smile. "My Boy is all grown up" Delia said to her self. Ash meanwhile, was telling Anthony and Ashley some Pokemon adventure that he and his friends went through. When Ash was talking about Misty, Ashley suddenly screamed "ASH AND MISS-TEE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". Anthony then soon followed his younger sister, singing together. Ash was blushing a bit, so he told Anthony that he won't give Anthony a Pokemon if he didn't stop and Ash told Ashley that he will get her a Clefairy if she stopped which she did. After Ashley and Anthony finished eating their cereals, they went straight to watch some Pokemon cartoon show. Ash was helping his mother clean. 

"Ashton, I was wondering about what Ashley said, are you and Misty dating? Delia asked her son.

"No mom, we haven't even spoken to each other for 2 years now, I been too busy to give her a call" Ash told her.

"Well, now's a perfect time to call her you know. I'm surprised you two still haven't gotten together. You two would look so cute together." Delia said.

"Mom, it's my love life." Ash said.

"Well, I'm your Mother, I should have the rights to know what's going on in your love life. Call Misty, you guys might have been too young back then, but everyone knows that you belong to each other" Delia told her.

"Mother please. Why are people keep telling me that we should have been together? We were nothing but friends" Ash said.

"Ashton, I'm your mother, I'm the one that brought you to this world, I'm the one who breastfeed you, I'm the one who change your diaper, I think I know my own son very well. You liked her, she liked you, it was so obvious. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you two belong to each other, the only one who didn't know about you two was probably your friend Brock, Tracey had to tell him" Delia said.

"Mom." Ash was going to say something but interrupted by Delia.

"Just call Misty, even if nothing is ever going to happen between you two, you're right, she is still your friend and she should know how you been lately. For god's sake, you didn't even talk to her for 2 years. I know how it feels to not get a call from someone I love for 2 years" Delia said.

Ash just stood there, thinking, realizing his mother was right for once (author's note: You got to know, parents just never understand.).

After helping his mother, he sat in the couch next to Ashley and Anthony, thinking about what Brock and his mother said. He wasn't going to call her.

* * *

"He's a Jerk" Misty told Lily, her oldest sister.

"You complain too much about men. If you had listened to me and ask Ash out, you probably would have been married by now. Look at me, I got myself a great guy in Tracey" Lily told her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AND MAY? IT"S ALL ABOUT ASH, ASH, ASH, ISN"T IT? I JUST BEEN UNLUCKY WITH THE MEN I BEEN DATING, THAT"S ALL AND ASH IS JUST A FRIEND." Misty screamed.

"You see, your stubbornness will never allow you to get married" Lily told her.

"Lily, Anston is a jerk." Misty said.

"No, you just make him look like a jerk" Lily said.

"What do you mean I make him look like a jerk?" Misty asked angrily.

''Nothing'' Lily said.

"Spill it Lillian" Misty said.

"Hey, I'm like your older sister, you don't call me by my 1st full name" Lily said.

"TELL ME HOW I MAKE HIM LOOK LIKE A JERK" Misty screamed.

"Fine. You don't give Anston a chance to show you how great he is, you allow yourself to like Ash so much that you don't give other guys a chance to show you how great they are. But I don't think Anston's that great anyways, you have such a bad taste when it comes to men Misty. The only one that's not bad is Ash, and you like totally blew your chance with him" Lily told her sister, flipping through a magazine.

"For the Million time, I never liked Ash: Misty replied.

"Sure you didn't" Lily said.

Misty, knew that Lily was right, she loved Ash and she always will, but these days, she's trying to forget Ash because she hasn't heard anything about Ash these days and she realized she need to move on with her life. She at times even thought Ash was probably dead, Ash is never that type of a guy who would never even give a call to a friend for 2 years. Tracey, suddenly came to the living room.

"Your friend, Anston is a real jerk, you know that?" Misty said to Tracey.

"I think it's the other way around. Lillian, let's go, that movie you want to watch is in 20 minutes." Tracey said.

"Alright, Let's go" Lilly grabbing Tracey's arm in excitement.

"You guys going to the movies?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, that's what REAL couples do in their relationship, but I guess you don't know that" Lily told her youngest sister.

"Oh by the way, there's a surprise for you in the entrance of your gym" Tracey told Misty.

"A surprise for me? What is it?" Misty asked.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew what it is, now would it? Well it's not a surprise from me, so just go and see. Have a good one Misty." Tracey said as Tracey and Lily left for the movies.

"A surprise for me, huh?" Misty wondered.

* * *

Chapter 2 is over, lack of reviews is keeping me down. 


	3. Hell of love has Begun

AMOUR PUANTEURS

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own this world. I'm your king.

My Comment: I'm sorry this 3rd chapter took so long to be published, honestly, I really don't got much of a excuse why it came out late. I guess I was too lazy to finish this one up. Like I said, not much of an excuse but like I give a damn about yall.

Reviewer Response: Mistys Shadow08: Were you being Sarcastic? Because if you weren't, I'm the one who said one of your fic were underrated. Go Back and Look, you could see my name and I was the one who said your fic was underrated and deserved more reviews.

Togepi4eva: Yeah, I found that out before you told me, but thanks anyways. Sorry about the mistake, so forget the whole oldest sister thing. Just a older sister. What do you expect from a guy who doesn't even remember what he ate for breakfast?

* * *

"A surprise for me, huh?" Misty wondered. "Must be Anston, he probably felt sorry so he's trying to make up" Misty thought as she was walking to her Gym. 

When she returned to her gym, there was a table set up with delicious food (Lobster? Steak?) for two. But nobody was there.

"Well Anston, I'm surprised, you are not the type to do this." Misty yelled.

"I know I'm not, it was all Tracey's idea" Anston said, walking to Misty from behind.

"This might be the 1st romantic thing you have done for me." Misty said happily.

"Yeah Yeah, wine my beautiful lady?" Anston offered.

"Sure, I don't mind getting drunk right now" Misty said.

"What happened? You had another argument with your sisters?" Anston asked.

Misty thought about the question for a minute, should she answer Anston honestly? Tell him why Misty and her sister argued about? Misty told herself that she and Ash was history, so decided to tell the truth.

"Yeah kind of, My sister was keep saying I was in "love" with a childhood friend which is like not totally true" Misty said quietly while looking down at her glass of wine, not looking at Anston's eyes.

When Misty did look at Anston, Anston was a little disappointed. Misty did not know why.

"Are you upset, Anston? He was just a childhood friend you know." Misty said cheerfully.

"I know, I'm not worried about it." Anston replied back.

Anston knew the whole deal behind Misty and Ash. While Misty never told Anston about her childhood friend being the famous Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum, his good friend Tracey told him all about the sparks between the two when they were growing up during their teenage years. What upset him more was when Tracey told him that he might think Misty might not be over him. He was interrupted while thinking when Misty called out his name.

"Anston, are you okay?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's eat" Anston said with a fake smile.

* * *

Ash was driving his Jaguar mobile while Ashley and Anthony were in the back of the car, Ashley started to ask questions. 

"Is it beautiful there?" Ashley asked with a cute girly-like voice.

"Yeah Ashley, it's very good place to go. In fact, I'll take you to a nice Pokemon show over there" Ash replied with a smile.

"Hey Ash brother, when are you going to catch me a Pokemon?" Anthony said pissed off.

"You got to be patient Anthony, I don't want to catch you some Magikarp or Pidgey. I want to give you a cool Pokemon you can train" Ash said.

"Your going to help me train him, right?" Anthony said with a excitement.

"Sorry Bro, but I'm only here for awhile. Your father is a decent Pokemon watcher, he could help you train your new Pokemon." Ash replied back.

"Ash, I'm thirsty" Ashley said.

"Don't worry Ashley, we're almost there" Ash said with a excitement in the air.

* * *

After Misty and Anston had a nice lunch, Misty was drunk and she was sleeping. Anston tooked her to her room, and put her softly in her bed. Anston looked at her sleeping peacefully, finding himself smiling. But his smile turn into disappointment when Misty said "Ash" in her sleep. Anston realized that Misty was having a dream about Ash, Not Anston. This idea hurt him deeply, and he left her place angrily. 

Anston went to Tracey and Lily's house, to discuss few matters with them.

"Yup, as I suspected, she still has a thing for him" Tracey said in a disappointment.

"I don't get it, am I such a bad guy?" Anston asked sadly.

"Dude, you're a good guy, it's just Misty who's still obsessed with Ash" Tracey said, trying to make Misty the bad one.

"I sometimes can't even look at Misty, I just wish she would get over him" Lily said.

"Is this Ash person such a great guy that she can't get over him?" Anston said angrily.

"Well Misty has been in love with Ash since such a early age, it's not easy to forget somebody, especially your first love. You just need to give her some time, she'll eventually get over him and who knows, she might get obsessed with you very soon" Tracey said.

"Well the future doesn't look too bright between me and Misty, I'm out" Anston got off the couch angrily and walked out of their place.

"Damn Misty, she's such a disgrace to our family" Lily said in an angry voice.

* * *

"We're here" Ash said happily. Looking at the beautiful city. 

"Ceru...Mean city" Ashley said joyfully.

"It's Cerulean city Ashley" Anthony corrected her.

"Now Now, aren't we hungry?" Ash asked his two siblings.

"YEA" Ashley and Anthony replied loudly.

"Let's go eat then" Ash said, holding Ashley's hand and Anthony following from behind.

* * *

Tracey entered the fancy 5 star restaurant along with Lily to have a dinner. As they found a table, they sat down and decided to talk about Anston and Misty. 

"I just don't get Misty" Lily said

"You know what kind of person Misty is, she's just somebody that doesn't get over things easily. I'm sure she will get over him soon" Tracey said confidently.

"It's been 2 damn years, how much longer do we have give her time?" Delia replied back.

Tracey looked concerned and ackward with that replied. He didn't know how to answer back. Tracey was trying to find a way to answer back, he was thinking to himself to change the topic. So Tracey decided to tell Lily that she looked great tonight, but when he looked at her, her jaws were open in amazement.

"Lily, what's wrong? Why is your mouth open like that, it's not like we're having oral se.." Tracey was interrupted.

"L..Look over there" Lily said, pointing her fingers behind Tracey.

Tracey looked back at where Lily pointed her fingers, and his jaws dropped also. They saw 3 people, 2 kids, and 1 adult they were recently talking about.

"Oh My God" Lily said in shock.

"Oh Shit" Tracey said in astonishment.

* * *

Chapter 3 over...Wait for the NEXT ONE! 


	4. He's Back And Lily's Mad

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintento, Pokemon, or any of these junk. But I do like certain somebody's sexy culo.

My comment: This story has finally been updated after 2 decades. Hooray Beer!

By the way, I don't like Pokemon (Since I was like 14) but this is one of the animes I know more than decent about. So that's why I was writing this fanfic.

Anyways, please visit my Myspace and you can request to add me as a friend and you can even send a message to me. But please do not leave a comment in my webpage because I prefer only my real life friends to leave messages there. My myspace link is on my profile. More support I get from the messages and the reviews you write, the more inspired I will get to write more fics.

* * *

Flashback to Chapter 3

Tracey entered the fancy 5 star restaurant along with Lily to have a dinner. As they found a table, they sat down and decided to talk about Anston and Misty.

"I just don't get Misty" Lily said

"You know what kind of person Misty is, she's just somebody that doesn't get over things easily. I'm sure she will get over him soon" Tracey said confidently.

"It's been 2 damn years, how much longer do we have give her time?" Delia replied back.

Tracey looked concerned and ackward with that replied. He didn't know how to answer back. Tracey was trying to find a way to answer back, he was thinking to himself to change the topic. So Tracey decided to tell Lily that she looked great tonight, but when he looked at her, her jaws were open in amazement.

"Lily, what's wrong? Why is your mouth open like that, it's not like we're having oral se.." Tracey was interrupted.

"L..Look over there" Lily said, pointing her fingers behind Tracey.

Tracey looked back at where Lily pointed her fingers, and his jaws dropped also. They saw 3 people, 2 kids, and 1 adult they were recently talking about.

"Oh My God" Lily said in shock.

"Oh Shit" Tracey said in astonishment.

* * *

And Now, the Present. ..  
"My god, He hasn't changed a bit" Lily said in amazement.

"Tell me about it. He's the same goofy guy we all know." Tracey responded who's also very shocked at the moment.

Suddenly, the 3 people that Lily and Tracey were staring at hard suddenly realize they were being stared by Lily and Tracey. The person with a reddish, brownish hair stands up and walks up to Lily and Tracey's table.

"It's been a long time Tracey and Lily" said the boy who has a Pikachu that was very well known.

"Well well well, if it isn't Richie. How you been doing?" Tracey asked.

"I been good. Nice to see you again Lily." Richie said while changing his direction toward Lily

"You creep, you have a lot of guts to show up here." Lily screamed back at Richie.

"Hey, I was trying to be ni.." Richie was about to finish his sentence when Tracey Interrupted Richie by covering his mouth.

"Don't say anything Richie. Lillian isn't in the mood" Tracey said, trying to reason with Richie.

Richie removes Tracey's hand out of his face and has a confused expression.

"Lily, you're still not mad about this, are you?" Richie asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Of course I'm mad, Any older sister would be mad when she founds out someone who is married with two damn kids would try to trick his friend's friend to sleep with her and dump her like a garbage" Lily screamed out.

Everyone in the restaurant were staring at them after Lily screamed out like that.

"I'm sorry everyone" Lily said in embrassment.

"Jeez Lily, you make everything sound so complicated. I'm not sure if that even made sense. Just say it in an easier way, will you? I slept with Misty. Does that make you feel better?" Richie said with an evil smile

"You Son of a Bitch, You used my sister. You got her drunk" Lily fired back angrily

"I did not get that bitch drunk. She got drunk by her own decision. And she was begging me to thrust her." Richie said in an arrogant way.

"Richie, you are going way too far with this. You might be my friend but the things you are saying, I can't condemn with it." Tracey said, who is starting to protect his wife.

"Why the hell did you ever introduce me to this asshole in the first place, Tracey?" Lily said in a pissed off way.

"Don't blame me, blame Brock and Ash for introducing Richie to me." Tracey said, trying to counter Lily's comments.

"Ahhh, Ash. The name brings back so many memories. How's Ash doing these days?" Richie asked.

"How the fuck do I know, we haven't seen the guy in ages." Lily gruntly replied.

"Easy there, and stop blaming me for having one night stand with that cheap bitch. She was whimpering like a little bitch about how much she missed Ash and she kept drinking and drinking. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. I figured, she needed a friend for the night to maybe ease the pain a little so I slept over her place." Richie said, trying to reason with Lily.

"'Ease the pain'? You damaged her even more. You took her damn virginity away. And you were and still is married with two kids. How could you do that to your friend's friend, to your wife, your kids, Tracey and anyone who has been damaged by this." Lily said, who was trying her best to contain her anger.

"'My friend's friend?' Who are you joking? Ash isn't my friend. He might be an acquaintance but not a friend by no means. Now if you excuse me, I need to finish my dinner with my two sons. Have a good evening guys" Richie said, leaving the table in a happy mood.

"I'm going to kill him one day" Lily told Tracey in a devilish look.

"I love it when you are this fiery, it turns me on" Tracey said, trying to seduce his wife.

Lily playfully slaps Tracey and said "I'm serious, I'm not in the mood for this right now".

* * *

Ash first goes to a expensive Casino Hotel along with Ashley and Anthony to purchase a room. Then Ash promised like before and decided to take Ashley and Anthony to the fancy restaurant he was talking about before in the car. When Ash, Ashley and Anthony almost arrived to the restaurant, he saw a very familiar couple walking out of the restaurant and walking to a different direction. Ash was rather stunned and deciding what to do. Chase after them and have a talk, or just keep walking and ignore them. Ash decided to ignore them since it would be awkward to say hello in the street out of nowhere. Ash was thinking deeply when Anthony interrupted him.

"Brother, is this the restaurant you were talking about?" Anthony said with a dazzling smile.

"Oh, Oh yeah, yeah, this is the place. Let's go and eat till our stomach is about to explode" Ash said with a weak smile.

* * *

Misty slowly opened her eyes and saw darkness. It was the darkness of her room. She looked at her clock and It was 5 minutes past 8. She stretched for a second, stood up, and went over to her big window. She was glazing at the beautiful city site of Cerulean. She loved the city lights, the buildings, everything about her hometown. She found herself smiling and wished she could be watching this with a special somebody. Suddenly, she heard the phone rang on her cell phone. She picked up the phone and answered very quietly.

"Hello?" Misty said, in an almost unheard able level.

"Misty? So you finally woke up?" Lily said in a harsh tone.

"Yeah"

"I heard you got drunk again. You idiot" Lily said in a mean tone.

"I just woke up, I'm cranky right now, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit Lily" Misty screamed back.

"I got to tell you something, Meet me up at my place right now. " Lily said and then she hanged up.

"Something important? What could that be?" Misty said while staring at her phone.

* * *

Chapter 4 is over. Hope this was As good as you were hoping it to be when some of you wanted me to continue the story. I'm sorry for my lazyness and I know it's shorter than usual but please bare with me.


	5. The Conversation

Amour Panteur

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon whatsoever. Do I look like a friggin Nintento to you? No, I do not own Pokemon, the show, the games, so leave me alone!

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who bother the time to review my fic, all 2 of you.

* * *

Flashback to Chapter 4

"Hello?" Misty said, in an almost unheard able level.

"Misty? So you finally woke up?" Lily said in a harsh tone.

"Yeah"

"I heard you got drunk again. You idiot" Lily said in a mean tone.

"I just woke up, I'm cranky right now, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit Lily" Misty screamed back.

"I got to tell you something, Meet me up at my place right now. " Lily said and then she hanged up.

"Something important? What could that be?" Misty said while staring at her phone.

* * *

Now, Chapter 5.

Misty was deciding if it was that important of a news for Misty to go over Lily and Tracy's place. She just woke up and was having a hangover. She knew that if it wasn't that important, Lily would have told Misty what happen over the phone. But she wondered, why come over? Whatever it was, Misty felt that she had to go over Lily's house to make sure everything was alright. So she went over her older sister's house and when she was about to ring the doorbell, her sister opened the door right away and surprised Misty out of nowhere.

""Wh…What…How the hell did you know I just came over?" Misty said while trying to catch her breath from the scare

Lily suddenly grabs Misty's arm and drags her into her house. And Lily shut the door right away. Misty was puzzled by her older sister's actions.

"What the hell's going on with you? Is someone trying to kill you or something?" Misty asked in a confused tone.

"I have to tell you something important Misty" Lily said in a very serious expression.

"What? Did someone die?" Misty asked worriedly.

"No, but I saw two people today that I don't think should have been here." Lily said.

"What? Two murderers? That's why you close the door so suddenly" Misty asked in a ludicrous voice.

"I'm serious Misty"

"I'm serious too Lily"

Suddenly Tracy comes out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Oh, hey Misty, you're here" Tracey said in a greeting voice.

"What the? Lily, why is Tracy so calm? And why are you so serious? I think you are overreacting Lily, whatever it is." Misty said in a calm tone.

"I saw Richie in the restaurant" Lily said in a serious tone.

"Richie?"

"Yeah, Richie"

Misty thought about what happened between She and Richie. Misty was upset about her virginity being taken away but at the same time, she knew it wasn't entirely Richie's fault since Misty did ask for it while she was sobered. Misty was thinking in a very serious face expression now.

"You okay Misty?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, It was only 1 night thing. It's not a big problem" Misty said.

"Misty, the bastard took away your virginity when you were drunk" Lily said in an angry tone.

"Yeah but it's not like he raped me. I asked for it, it was my fault." Misty said in a depressing voice.

"You were drunk and he perfectly knew th…" Lily was saying before she was interrupted by Misty.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about this anymore. So what if you saw Richie? It's a free country. If he wants to come here to Cerulean, that's his choice and we can't do anything about it. Now let's drop it because I don't want to talk about this." Misty said in a sadden voice.

Lily knew this whole talk was depressing Misty and respected what she said. But she wasn't finish.

"Listen, We also saw someone else." Lily said.

"Yeah, Anston." Misty said in a fake smiling expression.

"How did you know?" Tracey asked.

Misty points her finger to the clothing in the sofa.

"That's Anston's sweater." Misty said.

"Well, I wasn't exactly talking about Anston." Lily said in a normal tone.

"Then who?" Misty asked without being too curious as she didn't really care who it was.

"Well, after we ate dinner, we left the restaurant, and we were walking across the street. Suddenly, Tracy turns around and he saw somebody." Lily said.

"Listen, I don't care who you saw, I don't care if it's a movie star, Ronald McDonald, Carrot Top, whatever it is, I don't care." Misty said in an annoy voice.

"You really want to hear this one Misty" Tracy said, trying to reason with Misty.

"Listen, I'm going through a hangover right now. If this is as important as you say it is, just tell me tomorrow, but either way, I don't care at this point" Misty said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't you sleep over here?" Lily said.

"You don't mind?" Misty said in a wondering tone.

"Sure we don't, right Tracy" Lily asked her husband.

"Yeah, Yeah, we don't." Tracy said in a doubtful voice.

"Well okay, but if you two are going to have sex, don't do it too loud. The neighbor complain to me about you two" Misty said as she's walking upstairs to the guest room.

Lily and Tracy both blushed hard until Misty was out of their view. But Lily brushed it off and was eager to tell Tracy something.

"I'm going to make a phone call to Anston" Lily told Tracy.

"For what?" Tracy asked.

"I have a feeling someone's going to make a visit to the Cerulean gym. And I want Anston to be there tonight to make sure if someone makes a visit. I'll give him the keys." Lily said in a way where she's trying to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"You don't think…" Tracy was about to ask the question but Lily interrupted him.

"Yeah, I think so. Why do you think Ash is here for?" Lily said.

Tracy just stood there, wondering. He had nothing to say.

"I'm going to make sure nothing happens between Ash and Misty. Misty is Anston's girl and there is no way I'm letting that creep Ash come here and break my sister's heart again by seeing her and leaving her. If Ash makes a visit to Cerulean, Anston will be there to sort things out." Lily said in a determined voice.

Tracy wondered what Lily really meant.

"You mean, there might be a fight between Anston and Ash?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know, but Anston better make it clear to Ash that Ash should not go near Misty. Anston better do that if he really does want to be with Misty" Lily said while walking toward the phone.

Tracy wondered about all this, and only 1 word came out of him.

"Shit..."

* * *

After Ash, Ashley, and Anthony finished eating their dinner, Ash was fulled and happy to see his younger siblings being happy to be here.

"Listen, Ashley and Anthony, it's late tonight. We can't do too much, but I'll promise we will have a lot of fun tomorrow. Let's go back to our hotel" Ash told his siblings.

"Promise that we can see water pokemon tomorrow?" Ashley asked her oldest brother.

"Yeah, I promise Ashley."

The three left the restaurant and headed back to their hotel. When they arrived, it was around 10 clock. By 11, both Ashley and Anthony fell asleep. But Ash was still awake, wondering what his old friend is doing these days. So he decided to leave the hotel room quietly, making sure his siblings don't wake up.

Ash got out of the hotel building, and stared at the moon.

"Misty, I don't know what you're doing tonight, but here I come." Ash said in a determined voice.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

Author's Note: I hope whoever is reading this fic (all 2 of you), I hope you are enjoying this so far. If you're not, mind as well just quit. But please review.


	6. Ash Meets M?

Amour Puanteurs

Disclaimer: I repeat for the 100th time, I do not own Pokemon. If I did, please shoot me.

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I'm a Senior in High School and school's been a bitch. And the fact that I have a social life (Yes I do have one, thank you very much). And the fact that I'm on the bowling team, track team, film and video club don't help either. And the time I spend on working out. Wow, I'm such a cocky guy. I'm flattering myself way too much, LOL.

* * *

Flashback to Chapter 5 

After Ash, Ashley, and Anthony finished eating their dinner, Ash was fulled and happy to see his younger siblings being happy to be here.

"Listen, Ashley and Anthony, it's late tonight. We can't do too much, but I'll promise we will have a lot of fun tomorrow. Let's go back to our hotel" Ash told his siblings.

"Promise that we can see water Pokemon tomorrow?" Ashley asked her oldest brother.

"Yeah, I promise Ashley."

The three left the restaurant and headed back to their hotel. When they arrived, it was around 10 clock. By 11, both Ashley and Anthony fell asleep. But Ash was still awake, wondering what his old friend is doing these days. So he decided to leave the hotel room quietly, making sure his siblings don't wake up.

Ash got out of the hotel building, and stared at the moon.

"Misty, I don't know what you're doing tonight, but here I come." Ash said in a determined voice.

End of Flashback

* * *

Present 

As the famous Pokemon master was walking in the streets of the Cerulean City, he realize the good memories he had here. The first time he came here as the 10 year old knucklehead, only being a Pokemon trainer for a very brief time, not knowing Brock and Misty too well, and being curious about how the Cerulean City gym leader was going to be like. As he was walking, he saw a familiar bench. The same bench where Ash and Brock talked briefly about the Cerulean Gym leader. He still remembers the conversation all too well, even if it was somewhat 14 years ago. He decided to sit on the bench, looking at the sky of darkness. The moon was shining brighter than ever before. He was thinking for few minutes, having second thoughts about visiting the gym. He realize it was quite late and maybe he should meet Misty after Ash and his siblings finish watching the Pokemon show. Suddenly, a very familiar person was walking toward Ash. Ash didn't notice because it was too distracted at looking the moon and thinking. The mysterious person sat quietly next to Ash. Ash didn't even look at the person and just thought it was some stranger who couldn't sleep. Suddenly, Ash heard a voice.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it teacher?"

Ash was very surprise when he heard the word "teacher". He turned around to see who it was.

"So Mr. Ash Ketchum, the greatest Pokemon trainer of all-time is here in Cerulean. And I wonder why?" the mysterious person said in a teasing way.

"M..M…" Ash tried to say her name but he couldn't.

"Why are you so stunned? It's not like I'm Misty. You don't even say hi to your good ole pal anymore?" the person said.

"I didn't expect to see you here May" Ash told his friend and former student.

"Oh I see how it is. You just came here to see Misty but not your friend, huh?" May said in a jokingly sensitive way.

"I didn't mean it like that May. Heh, how you been anyways?" Ash said as he offers a hug.

May hugs him and tells him "Well I been good, I just needed fresh air. How you been? I haven't seen you for ages."

"I had been good too. Just been busy. I'm on a month break." Ash said.

"Only a month? Wow, must be stressful work. So what brings you here? Let me guess, Misty?" May said, trying to tease Ash.

"Well, you see, I was on my way to see Misty right now but I'm having second thoughts now." Ash told his good buddy the truth.

"Can I be honest with you Ash? You know I love you so much as a friend, but seeing Misty right now might not be the smartest idea in the world. I mean you guys are friends but, but" May was not sure if she wanted to complete the sentence.

"But what? You can tell me anything May" Ash said in a concerning voice.

"Misty is going out with this guy name Anston." May told him in a nervous tone.

"Oh. Well I hope things work out well for them" Ash said, putting the biggest smile he can possibly have but he really doesn't mean it.

May knowing that Ash is faking a big smile, asked him "So you still plan on meeting Misty?"

"Obviously, she is one of my best friends. But it's too late now, I'll see her tomorrow. My younger brother and sister are here too." Ash said in a joyful tone, trying to tell himself that he's okay.

"Oh, can I see them? I heard they were adorable" May said, knowing Ash is trying to light up the mood.

"Sure, you can meet them tomorrow. In fact, I'm going to Misty's Pokemon show." Ash said.

"Well awesome, I'll be there. After all, I am a Pokemon coordinator. Listen, want to go grab something to eat? I mean I'm not hungry nor full either." May asked.

"Well I just ate. Why not go somewhere to eat ice cream?" Ash said, knowing how much May likes Ice cream.

"Sure, I know a great place!" May said, always being excited about ice cream.

* * *

They were in this big ice cream place and the store was empty exception of the two. They were talking about good ole times, laughing, smiling, just having fun. The costumers who worked there stare at them strangely. 

"Remember the time we got chase by those bears? I ran like I never ran before." May said while eating her chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah, I felt like I was on the track team or something." Ash said while he's laughing.

"Man, we had some real good memories. You really taught me a lot Ash, and I'm grateful for that. I couldn't have had better teachers and friends in you and Brock. So how's Brock doing these days? I watch his show occasionally. He's really good." May said.

"Yeah Brock is really one of the best Pokemon breeders out there. But he's living a nice life, he's got a hot wife and a nice home in Pallet. Man, I hope I live my life like that one day." Ash said, fantasizing what Brock has.

"So who do you think will be the lucky girl that lives with you one day?" May ask.

"I don't know, I have no idea. But I'm still young and I still got goals to achieve." Ash said.

"What goals? You basically accomplish every goal you wanted to accomplish as a Pokemon trainer. And seriously, working for PLF isn't that fun, is it?"

"Yeah but the money is real good. And I hope I become the chairman of PLF, that's my goal at this point." Ash said in a determined voice but not sure if he really wants it as bad as he said he does.

"You don't need money. You're set for life Mr. Ketchum. You are famous. And being a high person in the PLF might get you great money but is it really worth it when you are traveling all the time?"

"Well, I do get to experience new things. But yeah, I guess you are right to a certain extent."

* * *

After their conversation in the ice cream store, they decided to take a walk in a beautiful park. By this time, it was 1 clock in the morning. 

"Man, it's always safe around this time here?" Ash asked while looking at the trees.

"Yeah, Cerulean is obviously one of the safest places to live. And it's quite beautiful here at night. The city lights, the sky, the park, the water statues, it's such a great location to settle down and live a nice life." May said.

"Man, I can't wait to see Misty. Has she changed at all?" Ash asked curiously.

"Nah, she's the same hard-nose chick that we all knew and love. We became good friends." May told him.

"That's good to hear."

Suddenly, Ash felt so weird and different talking to May. They were very close to each other, their faces not separated too far away from each other. Ash feeling down about Misty going out with some other guy, he felt like he needed somebody right now. May always thought Ash was a great guy to have as a boyfriend as she got older. Ash leaned toward May and put his lips in between May's lips and they started making it out for few seconds. When they unlock their lips from each other, they both stare at each other in mystic eyes. It was very silent, and both of them were confuse at what they just did.

Behind a certain tree, someone was watching them.

* * *

Author's note: That's chapter 6 for you people. I hope you guys enjoyed it (Or not, since I know there are a lot of Ash-Misty supporters. Don't throw objects at me dammit). Hopefully I get chapter 7 quickly done. But High school is stressing boys and girls. 

In the last note, if you want to know more about the author of this story (Me) because I'm either making a fantastic fanfic or curious how I look (I'm sexy for all you girls out there), visit me at myspace. My permanent name is jkjmelon. It's also on my author's bio. Or if you want to read my entries of xanga, my name is temperamentalleftwing. Peace.

P.S. I'm not desperate for girls, i was joking around. But i'm saying visit me if u want to see what kind of person i am. Boys or girls.


	7. Mistakes and Regrets

Amour Puanteurs

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon because my name is not Nintento.

Author's note: Alright Punks and Punkettes, this is Chapter 7 of the most underrated Pokemon fanfic of all time. I admit, the 1st few chapters were a bit confusing because I didn't put the Line Bar (The Stupid never allowed me to, so blame them) but lately, I finally got the option of doing it so I'm using it.

I am disappointed with the reviews and I am a very busy man. I'm in Film, Video, and Track team. And I go to a High School in New York City with the most school hours in the schedule. If I was in a normal High School, I would be getting out of school at Noon or maybe at 1 at latest since I'm a Senior. But since I go to this gay school with most hours put on to the schedule, I finish at 3:17 which sucks more balls than lil kim does. So If you don't review after reading my beautiful, precious fanfic, I will shut it down and I mean it people. I will absolutely shut this down. I got no problem doing that.

Anyways, let's get this chapter over with so I can be a step closer to ending this thing (And I don't expect much reviews either since I know I won't be getting them so I will be closing it).

* * *

Flashback to Chapter 6

After their conversation in the ice cream store, they decided to take a walk in a beautiful park. By this time, it was 1 clock in the morning.

"Man, it's always safe around this time here?" Ash asked while looking at the trees.

"Yeah, Cerulean is obviously one of the safest places to live. And it's quite beautiful here at night. The city lights, the sky, the park, the water statues, it's such a great location to settle down and live a nice life." May said.

"Man, I can't wait to see Misty. Has she changed at all?" Ash asked curiously.

"Nah, she's the same hard-nose chick that we all knew and love. We became good friends." May told him.

"That's good to hear."

Suddenly, Ash felt so weird and different talking to May. They were very close to each other, their faces not separated too far away from each other. Ash feeling down about Misty going out with some other guy, he felt like he needed somebody right now. May always thought Ash was a great guy to have as a boyfriend as she got older. Ash leaned toward May and put his lips in between May's lips and they started making it out for few seconds. When they unlock their lips from each other, they both stare at each other in mystic eyes. It was very silent, and both of them were confuse at what they just did.

Behind a certain tree, someone was watching them.

End of Flashback

* * *

Present

As Ash opened his eyes, first thing he saw was sunlight. The sunlight that was beaming the hotel room through the big expensive glass window. Ash moved his head to the right to see his siblings sleeping quietly in the bed next to his which was few feet away. He then looked at the clock that was on the table next to his bed and it was only 6:34 in the morning. Then he realize something. The incident that happen last night, was it a dream? He suddenly looked back at the table next to his and he saw a ripped condom package. Next to it, there was a used condom. He turned to his left, and he saw May sleeping in his bed. Ash was naked, she was naked. Ash saw the bra hanging in the sofa. He realize what he did and he was ashamed. He realize that he just slept with one of his best friends and knew it was a big stupid mistake. He had no idea what came onto him that allowed him to not only kiss May in the park, but to bring her to the hotel room where Ash's siblings were sleeping and have sex with her. Ash turned back to his right to look at the naked May sleeping. He realize he had to wake her up and get her out of there before Anthony and Ashley wakes up. So he shakes the sleeping May. May slowly opens her eyes, sees Ash, and smiles.

"Last night, it was.." May tried to finish her sentence but Ash being in the panic mode, interrupted.

"Listen, you have to get dress and leave now. I don't want Anthony and Ashley waking up and seeing this." Ash said.

May realize that Ash's young siblings were there and she knew he was right. So she responded "Yeah okay" and started getting dress fast. After May was finish dressing, she headed toward the door. But she turned around, and looked deep at Ash's eyes. She could see that Ash was very confused at the moment.

"So am I still going to see you at the Pokemon Show?" May asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, I promised Anthony and Ashley. And I do still want to see Misty since she is my childhood friend." Ash responded, trying to avoid May's eyes.

May respected what Ash said. She hugged him and left the hotel room. Ash sat down on the sofa and covered his face with his hands with shame. This wasn't the first time Ash slept with a girl but he never expected to sleep with a friend, especially when his siblings were around even if they were sleeping. Ash believed that sleeping with a friend is a very bad thing and this was the first time he ever did something like this. He didn't know what to think. But he decided clean the room a little before his siblings wake up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of Cerulean…

"So he didn't visit the Gym?" Lily asked over the phone.

"No, I guess the punk got scared." Anston said in a deep tough voice.

"Scared of what?" Lily asked curious why Ash would be too scared.

"Maybe he knew that Misty was dating a sexy me, and maybe he was afraid that Misty changed, who knows." Anston said in a very cocky matter.

"You're full of shit, you know that Anston? Maybe Ash never intended to visit Misty?" Lily told Anston.

"Whatever, look, I got to get to work, I'll talk to you later" Anston said and he hung up.

Lily personally never liked Anston all that much. But she still supported Anston being with Misty because Lily wanted Misty to move on and didn't want her to wait so long. While Lily was deep in thoughts, Tracey sneaked quietly from behind and tried to scare her. Which it did work and got Lily scared. Lily not in the mood for Tracey's 10 year old antics, slightly slaps him in the shoulder. Tracey can see that Lily was serious.

"What's wrong Lily?" Tracey asked his beautiful wife.

"Nothing. I just talked to Anston. I guess Ash didn't visit the gym." Lily told Tracey.

"Maybe he might visit today or tomorrow. You never know." Tracey responded.

"Yeah but I don't want that jerk trying to meet Misty, you know?"

"Well shouldn't we give the benefit of the doubt to Ash? Ash maybe just wants to meet her because they are still close friends and they haven't spoken to each other in 2 years."

"That's what I'm afraid of. They might be close friends but I know Misty will be in pain when she meets Ash and Ash leaves few days later. Close friends or not, I know Misty and she will be in pain to see Ash leave."

"Should we still tell Misty that we saw Ash?" Tracey asked.

"I am not too sure." Lily responded.

Suddenly, Lily and Tracey heard the footsteps of someone coming down. Obviously, it was Misty who just woke up. Misty being Misty, was always hungry in the morning.

"What's for breakfast?" Misty asked after she yawned.

"Just bacon and eggs." Lily told Misty.

"Great. I got to get back to the gym because I got a show at 3." Misty said. Misty headed toward the kitchen. Lily and Tracey followed her. Lily went back to cooking while Tracey sat on the diner chair. Tracey was still deciding if he should tell Misty about Ash. He finally made up his mind.

"Misty, I got to tell you something important." Tracey told his sister-in-law and a former friend.

"If it is really important, I guess." Misty said in a quiet voice.

"Remember how we told you that we saw two people yesterday? One was Richie and other which we have yet to te…" Tracey was about to finish the long sentence but Misty interrupted.

"Listen Tracey, you don't have to tell me who this person you saw is. Because I really couldn't care less. I couldn't care less if you saw Richie, and I'm sure I couldn't care less whoever the 2nd person you saw is. Now can we just drop this?" Misty said, showing her typical "I don't give a damn" look.

Tracey not knowing what to say, just replied "I guess".

"It smells so great Lily" Misty complimented her older sister as Misty is enjoying the nice smell of breakfast that Lily was cooking.

* * *

"The Microphone explodes, shattering the molds, either drop the hits like De La O or get the fuck off the commode, with the sure shot, sure the make the bodies drop, drop and don't copy yo, don't call this the co-op" is the loud noise that was beaming through the streets of Cerulean. Anston was furious for staying in Cerulean Gym overnight which he didn't like to do unless Misty was there. Anston put on the loud music of Rage Against the Machine on his car and was heading toward his workplace. He was bitter about the stay and he was bitter that he had to listen to Lily to do this. But Anston's real reason of anger was because he had to stay at Misty's gym just because of Ash. Anston hated the thought of Ash interfering with his relationship with Misty. Anston didn't think highly of Ash even if he was the Pokemon master. Anston felt that he shouldn't have wasted his night staying over at Misty's gym just because of Ash. Anston thought Ash was worthless and that was the real reason why Anston was angry. His car windows were all open with his loud Rage Against the Machine music beaming the streets. The people in the streets were looking at him like if he was some sort of a psycho. And to further prove the people in the streets right, Anston was screaming out "Bulls on Parade" few times to sing along Rage's song. He always did this to get his anger out.

Anston even got angrier when he realize he was out of quarters and he definitely needed them for toll. He stopped by a restaurant to exchange his dollar bills for quarters.

* * *

It was about 10:30 in the morning. Ash decided to take Anthony and Ashley to Chucky Cheese for breakfast so they can have some fun. Ash was eating his food while watching Anthony and Ashley have fun throwing plastic balls at each other. Suddenly, Ash hears a loud walk steps that was heading toward him. Ash didn't wear a cap anymore but at the moment, he was wearing it and decided to put the head of the cap lower so that he can avoid the fans, and the media that adores him. He likes publicity but at the same time, it was a distraction for him. The man walked up to Ash. Ash without looking, asked "May I help you?"

"You have any quarters I can exchange for?" The man asks.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry" Ash responded.

The man walks away to ask other people if they got quarters. Ash went back to eating his food while the man turns around to have one more glance at Ash.

"_Could it be?_" The man thought. But he didn't want to assume things and the fact that he was running late for work, he had to mind his business.

* * *

Misty after eating her breakfast, decided to lay back in the guest room's bed. She couldn't get the images out of her head. She wanted to forget about it, but it was stuck on her. She was mad at herself for drinking so much yesterday and sleeping in the afternoon which made it harder for her to sleep at night. She really wanted to get the images out of her head. She thought to herself "_Why?" _The thought of it really hurt her. "_All I wanted was to buy some Ice cream. Why did I do that? Why did I follow them like a stalker? Why?" _

Misty started to cry, because she didn't want to see none of it. And Misty felt betrayed.

* * *

After the fun at Chucky Cheese, Ash decided to take his siblings to a theme park. They still had about 4 hours left so he wanted to kill time.Ash didn't had to worry about getting tickets to the Pokemon show because May gave them three front row seats which Ash was very grateful for. As Ash and his siblings were walking, Ash saw someone very familiar. Ash knew who it was right away.

"Yo, Tracey"

Tracey who was here in the theme park for a special event, turned around. He could not believe who it was. The person he saw yesterday night. Tracey was still close with Ash but at the same time, was also friends with Anston.

"Ash" Tracey called out his name. Tracey walked toward Ash and did their usual handshake every time they meet these days.

"So what are you here in this theme park? You don't work here." Ash asked.

"Yeah, I just came because they got a special Pokemon contest and as a Pokemon watcher, I got to see anything that can satisfy my knowledge of Pokemon." Tracey said with a laughter.

"You are the same old Tracey I know." Ash replied, telling Tracey that he hasn't changed much.

"But you got to tell me, what are you doing here in Cerulean?" Tracey asked.

"What, I can't visit my old friends?" Ash asked Tracey on top of a question.

"Ha, well I didn't mean it that way. I'm saying aren't you suppose to be busy with PLF?" Tracey asked.

"I'm on a month break. Wow I'm an idiot. Meet my younger brother Anthony, and my younger sister Ashley. Anthony and Ashley, this is my friend Tracey. Say Hello." Ash introduces his siblings to Tracey.

"Hello" Anthony and Ashley said at the same time.

"They're adorable dude."

Out of nowhere, someone walks up to them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

End of Chapter 7.

* * *

Author's note: Okay people, since I have been busy, I don't know when I'm going to start on Chapter 8. If I don't get enough reviews, I'm just forgetting it. But since I still plan on writing this a bit longer (If I get reviews that is), I don't know when I'm going to write it. So I made this chapter a bit longer than my usual chapters.

If you were turned off by the part where Anston was screaming out music lyrics, let me know through reviews so I know what not to do next time. But I personally love Rage Against the Machine, it's my favorite band of all-time. For those who haven't heard of them which you probably haven't since some ofyou blokesare much younger than I am, it's a Rock-Rap band in the 90s. Started in 91, and they broke up in 2000. The 3 members of Rage hooked up with Soundgarden's vocalist Chris Cornell to create a band called Audioslave which is still currently living. But Rage is awesome band. At times, it's labeled as heavy rock, rapcore, rap-metal, rap-rock, and I hate this term but "nu-metal" too.

Anyways, remember to review and check my beautiful myspace (which is presented in my author's biography.)


	8. He meets him and her too

Amour Puanteurs

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Pokemon.

Author's note: Alright, I was planning on never writing this fic again but I'm bored. As some of you dedicated, hard-nose fan of toohyper (me), I live in New York City and if you haven't heard, MTA transit workers are on strike. I ride the subway to school so I could not attend. Heard only about 200 people were in school out of 1,800 enrollment, jeez. I'm not going to bitch about the lack of reviews anymore but I hate you all.

* * *

Flashback to Chapter 7 

After the fun at Chucky Cheese, Ash decided to take his siblings to a theme park. They still had about 4 hours left so he wanted to kill time. Ash didn't had to worry about getting tickets to the Pokemon show because May gave them three front row seats which Ash was very grateful for. As Ash and his siblings were walking, Ash saw someone very familiar. Ash knew who it was right away.

"Yo, Tracey"

Tracey who was here in the theme park for a special event, turned around. He could not believe who it was. The person he saw yesterday night. Tracey was still close with Ash but at the same time, was also friends with Anston.

"Ash" Tracey called out his name. Tracey walked toward Ash and did their usual handshake every time they meet these days.

"So what are you here in this theme park? You don't work here." Ash asked.

"Yeah, I just came because they got a special Pokemon contest and as a Pokemon watcher, I got to see anything that can satisfy my knowledge of Pokemon." Tracey said with a laughter.

"You are the same old Tracey I know." Ash replied, telling Tracey that he hasn't changed much.

"But you got to tell me, what are you doing here in Cerulean?" Tracey asked.

"What, I can't visit my old friends?" Ash asked Tracey on top of a question.

"Ha, well I didn't mean it that way. I'm saying aren't you suppose to be busy with PLF?" Tracey asked.

"I'm on a month break. Wow I'm an idiot. Meet my younger brother Anthony, and my younger sister Ashley. Anthony and Ashley, this is my friend Tracey. Say Hello." Ash introduces his siblings to Tracey.

"Hello" Anthony and Ashley said at the same time.

"They're adorable dude."

Out of nowhere, someone walks up to them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

End of Flashback

* * *

As Ash heard the rude sentence, he turned to his left to see who it was. Ash didn't recognize the person, he saw a man in his early 20s had black hair and had a very angry expression. Tracey was very surprised to see him. 

"Do I know you?" Ash asked and curious on why the man was angry.

"Cut The Shit. I don't like you, and you don't like me." The man fired back.

"Who Are you? I don't even know you" Ash screamed back, hating the fact that some stranger was accusing him of knowing him.

Tracey had to step in and calm things down before things got worse.

"Anston, calm down, and what are you doing here?" Tracey asked.

Anston who was constantly staring at Ash responded without looking back at Tracey.

"Idiot, remember you invited me to see this Pokemon contest?" Anston said in a calmer voice

"Oh, I forgot. But I thought you couldn't make it because you have work and you sure are late for work" Tracey responded while looking at his watch.

"Work can wait this faggot I can't wait to bust him up." Anston said with a smirk.

Ash, finally understand who it was. It was May who told him.

"_Anston, so he must be Misty's boyfriend. She sure doesn't have a good taste, dating such a dickhead" _Ash thought to himself.

"Anston, how did you know he was here?" Tracey asked, finally realizing that Anston knew Ash was going to be here.

"I think I can answer that" Ash said.

"Oh you think you can you little faggot?" Anston replied.

"I was at Chucky Cheese with my siblings here and this guy came up to me asking me for quarters. Not knowing who he was back then, I replied that I didn't. He walked away. I told Anthony and Ashley that we're going to the theme park and I guess this guy over here overheard us." Ash said calmly.

"This guy? I got a fucking name. It's called Anston. Also known as Misty's boyfriend." Anston replied.

"First off, cut the profanity. I got a 6 year old brother and a 3 year old sister here. Second off, what is exactly your problem?" Ash said, getting angrier by the second.

Anston looked at the kids. And being somewhat reasonable, he decided to cut back on the cursing.

"Alright, I won't curse since your siblings are here. But what is my problem? You being here in Cerulean City. That's what." Anston replied.

"And why should you be concern if I'm here in Cerulean City?" Ash asked, he probably knew where Anston was going with this but he was being a smartass.

"Aren't you here to see Misty? My Misty?

"And your point?"

"I don't want you to see my Misty. That's my point."

"And why should you be bothered if I saw Misty?"

"Because I don't like you. If you have any intentions of trying to hook up with her, I'll kill you."

Ash looked deep into Anston's eyes. And all Ash saw was big words but no action. Ash just thought he was just a jealous guy who didn't have half the balls as he tries to sound himself to have.

"You shouldn't be afraid Anston. I'm only her friend. I haven't seen her for two years. I just came here to see how she's doing. Is there anything wrong with that?" Ash asked Anston, to see how reasonable the guy is.

"No I don't have a problem with that. But my buddy here Tracey claimed you and Misty secretly liked each other. I mean, of course after all these years, you're still too pussy to talk to a girl, so that's why you couldn't confess to her. My problem is you trying to hit on her after you finally got some courage to come here and see her."

"It's not because I'm too scared to talk to a girl. We had a real good friendship and it was something I didn't want to ruin. I'm sure you've had gal-pals and same issue came up."

"No, because I would wind up banging them after a crappy friendship" Anston said and he chuckled.

"You're a real class act, you know that?"

Anston went back to being serious.

"Listen Ashie boy, you better not come near Misty. I repeat, I'll kill you."

"Listen, I'm only seeing her as a friend. I'm not a bad guy here, I'm not going to steal girlfriends from other guys. Instead of threating me to kill me, why don't you actually live up to your words?"

Tracey who had enough of this bullshit, definitely had to step in.

"Both of you guys, stop this." Tracey yelled out so loudly up to a point where few people near them looked at them in surprised.

Tracey ignoring few people staring at them, continue what he wanted to say.

"Anston, Ash and Misty are just friends. If Ash wants to see his old friend, he has the right. Ash, but I hope you understand that you shouldn't be hitting on other people's girlfriends. Do you both understand?" Tracey said, getting that off his mind.

"I understand Trace" Ash replied calmly.

""Anston?" Tracey asked.

Anston just looked mad, and without responding, he walked away. Tracey was puzzled while Ash was not surprised.

* * *

It was two hours before her show. She still couldn't stop thinking about the images that was troubling her. She was in her dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror. She knew she was beautiful and she knew she could get any man here in Cerulean if she wanted to, but she didn't believe in cheating and was devoted to sticking with Anston. But the images that has been on her mind for the last many hours had been bothering her and she hasn't had this heart-broken feeling for a year now. Last time she had this feeling, it was when she was having sex with Richie, not only did she felt heart-broken, but she felt she was betraying somebody when she wasn't dating anybody at the time. But now, she's the one that feels betrayed but has the same ole heart-broken feeling. She was staring at herself in the mirror, but she wasn't really looking at herself, she was deep in thoughts. She cried her heart out during midnight and even in the morning. But she knew she had a show to do and she had to be a professional by coming to the gym with her game-face on and ready to work. Suddenly, she hears a knock on her dressing room door. Misty, not really in the mood to be bothered, was thinking if she should answer that. But she knew she had to forget about the things she was thinking and be distracted with other things, that way, she can think about it less. So she decided to answer. 

"Who is it?"

"It's me, May"

Misty paused for few seconds. May her friend, the pokemon coordinator of not only Misty's show, but other shows around the city.

"Hey Misty, can I come in?"

Misty reluctantly had to allow her to come in.

"Come in"

May came in and May saw that Misty wasn't in the mood. May not knowing what was bothering Misty, ran up to her.

"What's wrong Misty, you look so sad" May asked her friend.

"It's nothing, so why did you come here?" Misty asked trying to avoid the conversation about her troublesome.

"Oh I got really good news. We sold out, this is the first time in 3 years." May said with an enthusiastic tone, trying to cheer up Misty.

Misty just nodded and faked a smile, which May knew didn't made her feel any better. May had to find out what the problem was so she can hopefully calm down Misty.

"Misty, I'm your friend, tell me what's bothering you? I can see that you're upset." May said putting her hand on Misty's shoulder.

Misty was annoyed by the question and being the short temperamental redhead that she is, she would usually tell her to shut it. But she had more patience this time.

"It's nothing, I want to be alone if you don't mind" Misty said in a quiet calm voice.

May knew that Misty wanted space so she nodded her head and left the room.

After Misty heard the door close, she closed her eyes. Tears started to flow.

"_Why don't you tell me what's going on since I'm your friend too" _Misty thought as the tears kept on flowing.

* * *

After the Pokemon contest, Ash, Tracy, Ashley and Anthony were walking around the theme park. Ash looked at his watch and it was 2 clock. An hour away from Misty's show. 

"Jeez, only an hour left. We got to get going." Ash told his childhood buddy.

"Where are you planning on going?" Tracey asked.

"We're going to Misty's Pokemon show. May gave us great front row seats"

"Oh, you saw May too. That's nice. So you're going to Misty's show, huh? You plan on meeting her?" Tracey asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, right? I mean Anston sure doesn't want me to see her but I want to see Misty. She is my friend Tracey, I think I have that right."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, but I think it's going to be hard on Misty."

"Why's that?"

"She missed you dude, you know you guys were close friends. Not giving her a phone call or a visit for two years was tough on her." Tracey said with a stern tone.

"Yeah, that's why I visited now."

"When are you planning on going back to Pallet Town or even possibly back to working with PLF?"

"Pretty soon, but I want to see all my friends and enjoy my vacation. I already saw Brock, May, and you. I just want to see Misty and have a good talk with her like the old days. And I would be pretty satisfied after that."

"Will you be really satisfied after a talk?"

"What you mean Trace?"

Tracey wanted to tell Ash that he knows Ash still has feelings for her probably but he didn't want to ruin it.

"Nothing, enjoy your show man"

"Yeah, we got to go, let's have a real hangout time next time. I'll call you before I leave, alright?"

"No prob."

As Ash, Anthony and Ashley were leaving, Tracey look at them walking away. At first, he had a smile because he was glad to see Ash, but after that, he was worried about the whole Ash-Anston-Misty debacle.

* * *

Ash and his siblings arrived to the gym 5 minutes before the start of the show. Anthony and Ashley were amazed by the beauty of the gym. 

"It's so pretty" Ashley said with a big smile

"Yeah, it's so awesome" Ash said.

"I know guys, and in few minutes, you'll see my friend Misty doing awesome things" Ash responded.

"Ash and Misty, sitting in the tree, k-i-s" Ashley was singining but Ash covered her mouth in embrassment.

"Ashley, remember what I told you"

Suddenly, the crowd goes crazy. Misty jumps out and starts swimming around the pool with other water pokemon. Anthony and Ashley watches in amazement.

"Is that Misty?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, that's my friend" Ash responded.

"She's so pretty" Ashley said with her eyes glaring in sparkles.

"Yeah, she's one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met and I'm glad I'm her friend" Ash said calmly, watching Misty proudly.

Then they were silent, watching the beautiful show displaying by Misty and other actors and actresses the gym hired. Time was going really fast and when the show ended, it was already 5 clock. After the show, Ash looked Anthony and Ashley and he knew they enjoyed it.

"Wasn't that fun to watch?" Ash asked his younger siblings.

"Yeah" they both responded.

"You guys want to meet Misty?" Ash asked.

"Yeah"

Ash takes out his cellphone and calls May. May picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Ash"

"Hey Ash, enjoyed the show?"

"Yeah it was real entertaining, Anthony and Ashley sure enjoyed it."

"That's great"

"Listen May, I was wondering, can I and my siblings go behind the door and possibly meet Misty? Anthony and Ashley sure wants to meet them and you know I want to meet Misty too"

In the other side of the phone, May showed a disappointing expression knowing Ash wants to meet Misty because he likes her. She realizes that the one night stand they had really didn't mean anything to Ash while it meant a lot to May. But May being the reasonable and good friend she is, she had to allow them.

* * *

As May was guiding Ash, Anthony and Ashley inside the Cerulean Gym, the workers inside there saw Ash and was very surprised. They all knew about the famous Pokemon master and the actors and actresses asked for Ash's autograph, which Ash was more than glad to do. May walked up to Cindy, one of the actresses, asked where Misty is and Cindy said Misty is in her dressing room. May turned back to the three. 

"Obviously Ash, you guys can't enter the dressing room. Let me go in and tell her she has visitors, okay?" May said as she ran to Misty's dressing room.

May slowly entered Misty's dressing room. Shesaw Misty sitting down in front of her mirror, and laying her head in the table showing signs of tireness.

"Hey Misty?"

"Yeah"

"There are people that wants to meet you."

Misty got her head up and turned around to stare at May.

"I told you in the past May, I don't do interviews or take photos for a magazine. None of that stuff" Misty said in a tiring voice.

"I know, but these 3 people, particularly the oldest one, really have to see you." May said in a desperation.

Misty saw that this was somewhat important and she reluctantly got up and walked slowly.

When Misty got out of her dressing room and was dragging herself. She was tired, her head was down and her eyes were half shut. When she walked about 40 feet, she first saw a little girl who stood about 3 feet and a boy who wasn't much bigger. When she decided to see who the third figure was, she raised her head and opened her eyes a little bigger. She saw a guy who stood about 6 feet tall with blue hair, and the guy she has been crying for frequently during her teenage life, her eyes popped out and she was stunned.

"As..As..Ash" Misty said in an unheard voice while her eyes were opened like if she was bitten on her butt by a dog.

"Hey Misty, long time no see" Ash said in a calm, and mature voice.

It was really Ash, and Misty couldn't believe it. Misty still hurting from the images that she was thinking about before the show, and not seeing him for two years, Misty reacted without knowing and ran away far from Ash.

"Misty, MISTY!" Ash yelled as he was confused why she was running away.

* * *

End of Chapter 8. 

Author's note: So yeah, finally Ash gets to meet both Anston and Misty. Yeah.

Remember, visit my forum and tell me your opinions on this fic and how it can be made better.

And visit my myspace if you want.

Happy Holidays to all of you.


	9. Seagong's Mystical comfort

Amour Puanteurs

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I do not own any of this stuff.

Author's note: Okay so it's been awhile since I updated this fanfic. Senior year is a little frustrating with all this college stuff. I got a good mid-year report card so I'm sending that to colleges. Also I almost got into a fight in school so my stupid school gave me 3 day in-school suspension for that which is ridiculously. So I'm sort of depressed right now (I'm not an emo), maybe it's the raining weather and this stupid suspension together. And I was planning on taking Pre-Cal class for 10th period too but now I can't tell the teacher because I'm suspended and most likely not going to see him till like Thursday which I would believe it's late. So suspension goes to my record, I missed out a chance to take Pre-Cal, I can't go to my Track practices, and I will be 3 days behind in all my classes. Fantastic, no?

* * *

Flashback to chapter 8

As May was guiding Ash, Anthony and Ashley inside the Cerulean Gym, the workers inside there saw Ash and was very surprised. They all knew about the famous Pokemon master and the actors and actresses asked for Ash's autograph, which Ash was more than glad to do. May walked up to Cindy, one of the actresses, asked where Misty is and Cindy said Misty is in her dressing room. May turned back to the three.

"Obviously Ash, you guys can't enter the dressing room. Let me go in and tell her she has visitors, okay?" May said as she ran to Misty's dressing room.

May slowly entered Misty's dressing room. She saw Misty sitting down in front of her mirror, and laying her head in the table showing signs of tireness.

"Hey Misty?"

"Yeah"

"There are people that wants to meet you."

Misty got her head up and turned around to stare at May.

"I told you in the past May, I don't do interviews or take photos for a magazine. None of that stuff" Misty said in a tiring voice.

"I know, but these 3 people, particularly the oldest one, really have to see you." May said in a desperation.

Misty saw that this was somewhat important and she reluctantly got up and walked slowly.

When Misty got out of her dressing room and was dragging herself. She was tired, her head was down and her eyes were half shut. When she walked about 40 feet, she first saw a little girl who stood about 3 feet and a boy who wasn't much bigger. When she decided to see who the third figure was, she raised her head and opened her eyes a little bigger. She saw a guy who stood about 6 feet tall with blue hair, and the guy she has been crying for frequently during her teenage life, her eyes popped out and she was stunned.

"As..As..Ash" Misty said in an unheard voice while her eyes were opened like if she was bitten on her butt by a dog.

"Hey Misty, long time no see" Ash said in a calm, and mature voice.

It was really Ash, and Misty couldn't believe it. Misty still hurting from the images that she was thinking about before the show, and not seeing him for two years, Misty reacted without knowing and ran away far from Ash.

"Misty, MISTY!" Ash yelled as he was confused why she was running away.

End of Chapter 8 flashback

* * *

Ash was absolutely stunned and didn't know if he should go after her. Ash turned to May with a clueless expression on his face. May knowing that Ash doesn't know if he should go after Misty or not, decided to tell him she will try to talk to her.

"I'll go and talk to Misty"

"You sure? Shouldn't I be the one who should talk to her?"

May thought about the response but she felt that Misty wouldn't want to see Ash right now.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You might cause more harm than good. I'll talk to her" May responded.

Ash silently nodded to May's words and May started to jog to the same direction that Misty ran to. As Ash was looking at May jogging away, Anthony and Ashley were confused.

"Why did Misty run away?" Anthony asked his older brother.

"I guess she was surprised to see me" Ash replied back without fully understanding what Misty is going through.

* * *

"Misty, Misty, where are you?" May was screaming around the park. She knew this would be a good place to look for Misty knowing that Misty visits this park quite often. When she walked farther to the central section of the park, she saw Misty sitting near a big water statue of a Seagong. May walked up to Misty and stood there in silence.

Misty didn't look up at May instead kept watching the water being dripped from the mouth of the Seagong statue. May was about to break the silence but Misty said something first.

"Why is he here?" Misty asked while continuing to watch the water fall silently.

"What else? He wanted to see you Misty"

"Oh, so after 2 years without hearing his voice or seeing him, he has the right to come here and pop back to my life out of nowhere?" Misty replied back with mixture of anger and sadness.

"He's your friend, you're his friend, he missed you dearly you know" May responded to defend Ash

"And you don't think I missed him too? He should have at least called me few times. I was angry at him, and when I saw him in 2 years, I totally didn't know how to feel."

"I understand, but you know, you guys been childhood friends and Ash is waiting in the gym so that he can talk to you and be close to you again. Isn't that what you want either?"

Misty finally turned her eyes to May's face and knew that May was right. But something was still bothering her.

"May, I have to be honest with you since you're my best friend."

May without knowing what Misty was going to said, replied "Go Ahead"

"The thing is, yesterday night, when I went to buy some ice cream; I saw you and Ash leaving the store. At first I thought it was Anston that you were with and I didn't know if he was cheating on me or not, so I decided to follow you guys. So when you guys were walking in the park, I kept running to each tree hiding. I realize the guy you were with wasn't Anston, but it was Ash. It totally crushed my heart knowing Ash came back to Cerulean. But when I saw you and Ash kissing, I felt like my world came to an end."

By this time, May was completely shocked that Misty knew all this while Misty continued her story.

"If it was Anston, I would have been angry but it was Ash. The same ole Ash that I knew since he was 11. The same ole Ash that I grew up with traveling around the world. The same ole Ash that was always there when I needed him. And seeing him kiss another girl, especially my best friend, I was totally heartbroken."

"Listen Misty, I'm sorry you had to see that. Ash doesn't like me, I guess he was caught up in the moment or felt lonely. But I know both you and Ash well, Ash never told me but I know he still loves you not only as a friend but more than that, and I can say the same for you. At least all these years you finally told me the truth about your feelings about Ash and I'm glad."

May still couldn't break Misty off her stern look.

"May, Ash doesn't like me like that. If he did, he would have made his move on me earlier. Besides, I'm dating Anston and I'm sticking with Anston."

"But really, do you love Anston?"

Misty was silent while May was looking deep inside Misty's eyes. Silence told May everything.

"That's what I thought. Why stick with someone you don't love, yet the love of your life has come back to your life. Personally, it's your choice, but as a friend, I think you should try to be with Ash."

"Don't you like Ash though May?" Misty asked with a curiosity.

"Honestly, yeah but it doesn't matter. But listen, even if you don't ever date Ash and it crushes your heart, he's still your friend and I think you should be grateful that he's here to see you. So are you going to keep sitting here or are you going to talk to Ash?" May asked hoping to get Misty out of the park.

* * *

Anston after the whole argument with Ash today in the theme park decided to call in sick to his work and instead went to shoot pool with a friend of his. It was 6:20 and he decided to visit Misty to her gym hearing that the show sold out. He brought in a rose and a wine so they can celebrate. When he entered the gym, he immediately sees Ash and his siblings sitting down in a couch talking to Cindy. Anston's anger grew inside of him and walks toward them rapidly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ash looks up to Anston without much surprise.

"To see Misty"

"I told you to stay away from Misty"

"You're not my father and even if you were, I still wouldn't listen."

"You want your face to get busted up?"

Ash hearing this, he decided to stand up from the couch and now were face to face with Anston.

"Go Ahead, Bust my face up" Ash responded who really became serious now.

"STOP, BOTH OF YOU"

Anston and Ash both hear a very familiar voice, and decided to turn their faces to the left. They see Misty with anger on her face.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

Author's note: Yup, that's the end of chapter 9. Sorry it took awhile to update but eh. Hope you enjoy it, unlike some people I know who complained about Ash and May's sex scene. "


	10. Update from Me

Bump. This fanfic will be updated soon. I know it has been well over 2 years since last chapter but I promise to resume this.


End file.
